Budder of Heart
by WASAH21
Summary: "DON'T MESS WITH ME, I CRASH LANDED, HAVE NO IDEA WETHER MY FRIENDS ARE ALIVE OR NOT, AND DAMMIT I HAVE NOTHING TO LOOSE!" Join Sky as he finds a new land, finds friends, and best of all, love.
1. Chapter 1

Budder Of Heart

**So, a new story, a ****_LOVE STORY._**** Do you haz problem? Yes? Good. So, as this is my first attempt at an actual fic based completely around love, so, tell me what you think.**

Chapter One, Crash Landing

Sky's POV

I slammed up on the controls of my fighter, a slight engine failure had made me go down,I managed to get back up, my wingman flying next to me, I made it back, I checked my engine once before relaxing, all was good.

"_Golden Brigade, you are a go._" The General called from the radio.

_Budder Brigade._ I thought to myself, smiling.

"All right, GOLD THREE ON YOUR SIX!" I yelled, I saw a fighter flying from behind him, I spun my fighter around firing a single missile, it blew up on the wing. "HELL YEAH!"

"_All right Golden Brigade, Target Base 2 miles._"

"Kay! Lets do this Golden Brigade!" Gold One yelled, I saw the target ahead, I flew towards it, I launched a missile down at the plane taking off, rendering the runway unusable, I flew up then turned back around, shot two more missiles, one was shot down by the AA guns, the other hit a tower. "Nice going Gold Two!"

"GOLD TWO, RIGHT ABOVE YOU!" Gold Five yelled through the radio, I looked up, a missile was heading straight for me, I turned, but so did the missile, I kept flying, the missile slowly gaining, I did every maneuver in the book, but nothing worked.

"DAMMIT! SOMEONE, GET THIS OFF ME!" I yelled through the radio, I saw Gold Seven to my left, I looked behind me for a second, then I noticed something, a mark on the missile, a large black circle with two rectangular white spots, the Wither Mark, this was a person seeking missile, then I noticed my fuel level, almost empty, I might have to make a landing, then I realized my fighter was slowing, this missile made contact.

"GOLD TWO! SKY!" I heard Gold Seven yell through the radio, I've known him since we where young, his name was Roy.

* * *

I woke up on the ground, I looked around, I had been thrown from my fighter, there was water right near, so any fire must have been doused, and the water cushioning my fall.

"Damn..." I sat up and rubbed my head, I saw my fighter dug into the ground, a pistol and a knife laid on the ground near it, I picked them up and put the knife in my boot and carried the pistol.

"You survived?" I heard someone say behind me, I spun around and aimed the gun at their head.

"Who the hell are you, and where the hell am I?" His eyes widened.

"Im Eddie, everyone calls me SlyFoxHound though." Eddie said, holding his hands up.

"All right, that answers one question, now where am I?"

"Guam, put the gun down man, I'm not gonna do anything stupid here."

"Right, anything stupid, I'm going to put a bullet right in your ass."

"Okay, lets go, I'll take you to a village."

**THIS IS SPARTA!**

**So, theres the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed, I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2, Wither

Budder Of Heart

**Gad Dammit. I have taken sooooooooooooooo long to update. But as some of you may have known, I update like this: ****_Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey,_**** then ****_Xeke's Adventures_**** and the newest, ****_Budder Of Heart._**** If you have a problem, I am sorry, but some chapters take longer to write than others, Which I find most with Sky's Ultimate Journey, because I feel like you guys will only accept the best from that story. But anyway... READ ON!**

Chapter 2, Wither.

Sky's POV

This Eddie guy didn't seem too bad, nothing that would make me nervous anyway.

"Eddie, where exactly is this place?" I asked, still keeping an eye on the man.

"Its just over this hi-" He was cut off by a large explosion, I pulled out my pistol, seeing smoke from where he was pointing, his eyes widened. "NO!" He started to run, I followed, in only a couple of minutes we had arrived at the smoldering remains of what had been a large town.

"Damn." I said as Eddie dropped to his knees, I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me, eyes full with tears. "I'm going to find who did this, and I'll kill them with a single bullet."

"Oh will you now?" I spun around and aimed my gun for the persons head, it was a girl, looking about twenty, her pale gray eyes seemed to bore into me, her light auburn hair hung loosely in a ponytail, a green and blue sweater with sleeves that where way too long for her arms, a faded black pair of jeans and white running shoes. "Oh, put that away, it wont do you any good to shoot me anyway. Considering the fact that I'm the only one that saw what happened that wasn't carried away." She gave a smug grin, I pulled out my knife, and put it to her neck, that grin went away fast.

"I'll allow you to live for now. But I suggest that you choose your moves carefully, as one wrong one will end you up in a hole." I put my knife away, stepping back a step. "Now talk."

"Well, here's what happened, just before, Herobrine showed up, his face was black, he looked like he was in pain, I was about to attack, but he held his hands up, like he wasn't going to fight." She gestured, showing surrender.

"That sounds nothing like him." I thought for a second "Unless..."

"What is it Sky?" Eddie and the girl looked at me.

"Herobrine can take the Wither by itself, so it wouldn't be able to do that unless it had an accomplice. I bet you, its the Ender Dragon."

"Whys that?" I looked over at the girl, who was looking skeptical.

"Because both hate anything that isn't its species, so, a simple truce and they might be able to take Herobrine."

"Actually that would explain the Endermen and Wither Skeletons." She pointed, blocks missing from whatever houses remained, blackened bodies laying there, some looked to have been on fire, others where pitch black.

"Eddie, is it okay with you if I search the village for any supplies?" I asked, even though I didn't know if I was in enemy territory or not, I still have a heart.

"Y-yeah. Go ahead, we're going to need anything we can get." He walked down and started to rummage through the remains of one of the houses.

"Don't even try to get away." I turned to see the girl tiptoeing away, "You any good with a weapon?"

"Yeah." She patted the sword on her side, "I've only trained a little bit with a gun though."

"All right, thats a bit more helpful." I walked down, her following, I found a blacksmith's shop, I found a bit of camouflaged armor, that will come in handy, I also found a shotgun, that will _definantly _come in handy. "Hell yeah." I pulled out the best part of it, an MP5 with about five clips, not including the one in the gun itself.

"Sky, did you find anything?" Eddie walk in just as I slipped the helmet on my head. "I'll take that as a yes." I tossed him the shotgun, he pulled the pump, the sound of a shell going resounded.

"I just realized that I haven't asked you your name yet." I turned to the girl, she smiled.

"Finally! Some manners!" She walked forward, extending her hand. "Myu Akatora." I shook her hand, then I walked out, seeing a Wither skeleton, I aimed carefully, but it saw me and charged, I fired a few rounds, killing it with ease, then I heard footsteps, I spun around, a few more of them showed up.

"Eddie! Myu! I'm gonna need some help here!" I fired, a couple went down, than a large shot followed by a few smaller ones rang off, I turned and they were behind some cover, firing away, I put my gun away, pulling a knife and I ran up, cutting them in the spinal column, one caught the collar of my jacket and flung me to the ground, bringing its sword up ready to stab me in the heart.

"FUCK!" It brought the sword down, I caught it in between my hands, I felt a burning on my chest, and a sudden column flame shot form me, disintegrating the bastard on the spot.

"Well, I have absolutely no idea what just happened, but it was FUCKING AWESOME!" I turned and smiled at Myu, who seemed excited about... Whatever just happened.

"That might come in handy." Eddie walked up and high fived me, then I looked at my chest, a hole was burned through my jacket, my amulet and the body armor underneath still intact and undamaged, which is kind of odd.

"Dammit, that's my only pilot jacket." I complained, throwing the jacket into my bag, I started walking down the path leading out to the other side of the town.

"Sky, where are you going?" Eddie ran up next to me.

"Yeah, where?" Myu came up on the other side.

"Well, as you said, some of the towns people where carried out, so, I'm guessing they would have passed through a town, so, thats where we need to go." I kept walking, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Wait, so does that mean, your going to help all of us?" I could easily tell that Eddie was confused beyond... Budder.

"I'm still here and you two are still alive right? Don't answer that, your probably going to say 'what does that prove' or something." I looked at each of them, smiling. "What I'm trying to say is, yes, I'll help you guys."

**And the plot thickens...**

**So, I have just realized, I haven't written a single ****_word_**** of the new ****_Minecraftia Journeys_****. Which if none of you have read it, is a series I'm doing on here, and the next person, who has already been revealed is WrathzRevenge. Anyway, SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3, Tavern? Hell, I'm in!

Budder of Heart

**Wai, hallo dere! I am currently Listening to SlyFox's intro song, Homies Drop the Bass. Its awesome. READ ON!**

Chapter 3, Tavern? Hell, I'm in!

Sky's POV

"Are we there yet?" Myu asked, I turned and shot her a glare, she was quiet, we where about fifteen-minutes out of the town, which as I learned was called ValBughs, whatever that means.

"Myu, really, we're just outside, and we've only been walking for two hours." I said, I kept walking as she looked over with disbelief.

"T-two hours?" Her shoulders sagged, looking with a frown.

"It's not far maybe five more minutes, two if we run!" Eddie said.

"Then lets move!" I ran, it only took me a couple of minutes, I had always been a fast runner, a guard stopped me in front, a few seconds after I had started talking to him, Myu and Eddie arrived at the gate.

"I need to see ID, for the last time!" The guard yelled in my face, I raised an eyebrow, and pulled my gun, putting it directly over his heart, his eyes widened.

"You will not talk to me like that, understand?" I said, he nodded. "Good."

"I'm sorry about him." Myu grabbed my arm and dragged me back. "What the hell are you doing!?" she somehow screamed and whispered at the same time.

"Not taking bull." I grumbled.

"Ugh, all right just try not to pull your gun on anyone again, and if you have to, at least use a pistol." She handed me the pistol back. "I'd much rather use a sword anyway."

"Fine." I walked back, pulling my wallet out and showing my ID, and I didn't realize that I hadn't taken my badge out of my wallet, they had given me one because the golden squadron was the best, we had a lot of authority. The second he saw that, his eyes widened.

"I-I am so sorry, sir." he stepped out of the way and opened the gate. "You may pass, are the other two with you?" He gestured towards Myu and Eddie.

"Yeah." I walked in, my hand clutching the pistol. "All right. So, where should we start?" I looked at Eddie, who shrugged, then at Myu.

"We _could_ look in the tavern, but I really don't want to go in." She blushed and looked down.

"Whats wrong with the tavern?" I asked.

"You'll see." She pointed us in the direction of the tavern.

"Thats not really an answer I was hoping for." Eddie said, then me and him walked towards the tavern, Myu went to get some food and ammo.

We decided that Eddie would stay outside while I got the information, I walked in and looked around, about the time I looked to the left I realized why she didn't want to go in.

"Not quite what I was expecting." I said as one of the many... _dancers, _I'll call them, came over and sat me at a table near the front, I rolled my eyes and pulled out my pistol, firing three times straight up, a few screams rang. "All right, now."

"W-who are you?" A guy asked, who then covered his head.

"Names Sky, and dammit get up, I'm not gonna hurt you." Everyone started to stand, "I need some information."

* * *

I walked out of the tavern, Eddie looked over at me, Myu at his side.

"How'd it go?" Myu asked.

"Fine." I walked towards the gate again.

"Where are you going?" Eddie grabbed my shoulder.

"To the capitol." I said with a grin, "We have a raid to stage."

"A raid?" Myu asked, a thick coating of worry in her voice, "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" She screamed.

"No, but I do have tactical supplies." I pulled out some C4, a few frag grenades, some flashbangs, and some smoke bombs. "And, its not really a raid, more of a... Dammit whats the word?"

"Suicide mission?" I heard a deep voice behind me, I spun around, whipping out my pistol, a man, looking about a couple years younger than me, with long ginger hair, a silvery jacket, black pants and camouflage boots with deep blue eyes, stared back at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, putting my pistol against his chest, "And what make you think its a suicide mission?"

"Well, in the capitol, you aren't going to find the Wither hideout, it'll be to well hidden, unless you had a former agent with you." He winked, pushing the pistol away. "I'm Davie, nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out, and I shook it.

"Wait, former Wither Agent?" Myu unsheathed her sword and put it to his neck. "No, you are not leaving alive, you BASTARD!"

"MYU!" Eddie pulled out his knife and block the slash she made, "NO!" he grabbed the sword from her hand, she glared at him.

"Both of you, calm down!" I said, they quieted down, I turned back toward Davie, "All right, we go tomorrow"

**There, good.**

**All right, so, I don't have much to say, see ya!**


End file.
